Mi ángel
by Jyoti
Summary: She was looking up at the stars and thinking that for once Grace was right, there had to be some type of God, because nobody else could have fixed him. Alternative Version of Thank You and Goodbye - What if Antonio had been the one to knock on Adrian's door? Three-Shot. Adrian/Antonio.
1. Mi Angel

**Mi ángel**

All Adrian could think about was the fact that she was alone. Of course the feeling wasn't new to her. She had always felt alone, from the time that her father had left her, and her mother had consistently left her alone to go to various jobs, she had been alone. But this feeling was worse somehow. There was something that clenched at her heart but she couldn't really understand what it was.

The pain was unbearable. There were a million thoughts swimming through her mind. She was thinking back to her very first year of high-school. She wished so badly that she could go back and do everything differently, but at the same time she wondered if she really would have done anything different. She could tell herself that she would not have been involved with Ricky, but no matter how much pain she had gone through, she had felt love for the first time in a long time, and to erase that completely well, she didn't know if she would ever want to do that.

Sure, Ricky had hurt her. But that feeling wasn't new to her either. She had been hurt and disappointed way before Ricky ever came into her life. It was just another blow to the stomach for her, but in the end it only made her stronger. She knew that she would not have regretted meeting Ben either. Ben was and would always be her best friend. She regretted having sex with him but not because it was Ben, but because of the reason behind her action. It was unfair for her to seduce him when she knew that she was still in love with Ricky. In the end she got what she kept telling herself she deserved, a beautiful angel taken away from her - Mercy.

She didn't regret getting to know Amy either, despite the fights they got into. Every person she had met during high-school and during her first year of college served some type of purpose in her life. She was happy to have met Dante, and Omar. Although Dante hurt her by just taking off, she would have never met Omar if he hadn't, and regardless of how things had ended between the two of them, she was convinced that he had made her love again. After everything that happened with her and Ben, she didn't know if she could ever be truly happy and Omar had changed that. But even he left her...

She sighed as she grew more comfortable on her couch, "It's ok to be alone." If she was alone she could never be hurt again right?

A knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts and she sighed as she got up to go answer it. In all honesty she didn't want to be bothered. She checked through the peep hole first, secretly hoping that it was just some salesman so that she could go sit back down and wallow in self pity. But when she looked through the peep hole she saw someone that she had not seen for many years and she felt her eyes widen.

After all these years, she still remembered his face, his beautiful green eyes and messy brown hair that was extremely short probably due to the cancer treatment. Though he looked much more mature now, she knew exactly who it was. She opened the door almost too quickly, and she could imagine herself leaping into his arms, but she didn't do any of that, instead she just stood there.

She felt everything in her body shaking, and her lips trembled as she muttered his name. Her eyes grew watery as she looked at him, "...Antonio?"

He found himself smiling at Adrian. Happy could not describe how he felt. He was thrilled, overwhelmed with emotions, but he had to remain calm. He smiled at her, "I missed you Adrian, a lot."

His voice had gotten a little deeper, but she could still clearly recognize who he was. She found herself hugging him almost too tightly, and then she cried into his shoulder, and he rubbed her back in smooth small circles, "Is crying a sign that you're happy to see me too?" He chuckled to ease the mood, and she found herself laughing at this, though her laughs came out extremely shaky.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything right now Adrian. I'm just really happy to see you."

When she let go of him she started laughing again, and as she wiped away her tears she let him inside. She still couldn't believe that he was standing in front of her right now. She never thought that she would see Antonio again. None of it made sense to her. She thought that he was...She shook that thought of her head, he was clearly alive. She was staring at him right now. There were so many questions swimming through her brain, and she was almost too eager to ask them. But she let the two of them relax before they got into any serious issues.

**So I really thought that something like this was going to happen on the last episode. When they said an unexpected visitor I just assumed that Adrian was going to be greeted by someone that was actually unexpected. But nope, it was just Omar. Not that I mind Omar, though he has his flaws, but I just really thought it was would be someone who surprised me. Anyway this will most likely be a two-shot unless I get the idea to write more than that (I'm pretty bad with chapter stories though so that probably won't happen). Thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate it. **


	2. Dano

**Daño**

Antonio had managed to ask Adrian about everything that happened with her since he had left before she could even get a word out. She didn't want to tell him the truth. She wanted to say that things had been ok. That she hadn't gotten played by Ricky, or slept with so many guys, or lost her baby, or ruined one of the best relationships of her life by being insensitive to the father of her baby. She wanted to pretend things were perfect, but staring into Antonio's honest green eyes, she couldn't do that.

So she started to cry. She told him about everything. She told him about finding out about her father, how he had come back into her life. She told him about Amy and Ricky and what her own mother had been up too. She told him about Max, Omar, Dante, Henry and Ben. And her body shook violently with tears as she started to talk about Mercy. She thought that she was stronger than this, but at the moment she didn't feel like she was.

She didn't want to think about the past. Because her past was a big mistake in her eyes, and she hated every minute of it. Antonio looked at Adrian with all the shock in the world, "It's ok Adrian...It's ok."

She cried, "No it's not! I screwed up my whole life!"

He held her close to his body and sighed, "Adrian there's still time."

"Time?"

"Time to get your life together. If I've learned anything from cancer it's that there's always time...You were always strong Adrian. Remember when I told you I was leaving for cancer treatment? You didn't dare let yourself cry in front of me. And now you're telling me that you're not strong enough to get back on your feet and have a fresh start?"

She could feel her sobs becoming quieter as she drew in deep and steady breaths. She grabbed the palm of his hand and he could feel that hers was shaking. He wondered just how long she had kept all of this pain and suffering to herself, "Antonio...after Mercy I just...I mean I was already bad and then I just...I fell apart. That wasn't me being strong, letting her death get to me."

"Adrian anyone who's still here after the death of their baby is strong in my eyes. Yes, maybe you didn't handle it well at the time. Adrian you were hurting. _Todo en la vida va a ser difícil la diferencia es la forma en que te enfrentas a esos tiempos difíciles. Sé que Adrian, usted puede hacer esto."_

He wiped her tears away with his thumb and she let out a dark chuckle, "_Gracias. Le falté Antonio."_

"I missed you too Adrian."

"You haven't changed a bit you know that?"

He chuckled nervously, "I don't know about all that. There's a lot of things that have changed about me since the last time we saw each other Adrian. I guess it's a part of growing up, but I was going through some tough times myself."

"I bet. What happened anyway Antonio? I thought I would never see you again but here you are..."

She laid her head on his shoulder and he started telling her everything.

"The cancer treatment was long and hard..." She looked up at him and noticed that he hadn't finished his sentence. There were tears in his eyes and they were dropping onto his perfectly tan skin.

"It was so much therapy that it drove me insane. I hated the doctors looking at me like I was sick, because I didn't feel sick at all. I felt great, fine, like I could come back and see you Adrian. But they kept telling me that I wasn't fine...They kept saying that I had problems, that I could...die. And I didn't want to die by cancer, so I tried finding other ways."

Before she could open her mouth to ask him what he meant, he rolled up his blue sweatshirt as he looked at anything else but Adrian. Her eyes widened as she noticed the giant scars marked in X's all over his arm. She touched them and he flinched so she pulled away quickly, "You cut yourself?" Her voice was dark and straightforward but inside she was screaming. How could he do this to himself?

"Like I said...I had my own problems Adrian, just like you. When the doctors found out I had to be placed in a special room where I couldn't find anything to hurt myself. I had tried hanging myself, and running into the walls, but nothing ever worked. I don't know, it must have been a miracle."

"I'm so sorry Antonio."

"Don't be. I did it to myself. I guess I wasn't strong enough either," he gave her a half smile but she couldn't bring herself to do the same. She just continued looking at his scars.

"You can touch them Adrian...if you want to, I know I flinched before but..."

Hesitantly she did touch them. His scars were like terrible art work, each scar held some type of painful memory and Adrian could feel her eyes watering. Antonio was someone that she cared too much about to even think of him doing something like this. She looked back up at him, "But eventually you were cured of your cancer and things got better right?"

He didn't answer her.

"Do you think we could out somewhere?" he asked.

"Um yeah, sure."

Adrian was so confused as to why he wasn't answering her. He was acting weird and she didn't like it but she figured he would tell her everything once they got to wherever they were going.

**Ok so I lied it's going to be a three-shot. The next chapter will be the last one. Sorry this was kind of short but thanks for reading!**


	3. Fuerte

**Fuerte **

As the wind brushed through Adrian's skin, she felt herself shivering but she kept walking. They had arrived at a pretty barren place, after hours of just driving. Antonio had never stated where he wanted to go, but when they ran into a secluded park he decided that that would be the spot.

The winds grew calmer as they made their way towards the park. Adrian looked up and she had never noticed so many stars out before, but then again she had never really taken the time to notice them. They found themselves sitting near a tall tree and Adrian put her head on Antonio's shoulder. He smiled.

"So are you going to tell me what we're doing out here? Or am I just going to have to guess?" Adrian asked, her eyebrows slightly raised.

"When I was upset I used to always find an empty spot to clear my mind and all of the baggage that was going on in my life. It was my little escape."

Adrian found herself growing confused from this, "Antonio...what are you trying to say? That you need an escape now?"

She looked at him and he was beyond serious. There were tears falling down his eyes, "Adrian...I want you to promise me something ok?"

"Antonio-"

"Just promise me alright?"

She sighed, "Fine...I promise, now tell me what's going on."

"If I die you have to promise that you'll respect yourself enough to move on, and that you won't just go on having sex with a bunch of different guys. Promise me that you'll move forward and stop living in the past and letting everything that happened to you back then, affect your life now. Promise me you'll keep living the way I know you can Adrian." He turned to look at her, and now the tears were falling down to his cheek.

She touched his cheek with the palm of her hand and she felt herself beginning to cry as she stared into his green orbs, "Antonio...I promise. But I don't understand where all of this is coming from."

"I just wanted to know that you'll be ok when I die." He turned his gaze away from her.

"But you're not going to die for a long time Antonio. You're healthy now."

Silence.

"Antonio! Tell me what the hell is going on!"

"The doctors...they didn't let me go Adrian, I left."

Those ten words felt like a slap to the face, and Adrian felt her eyes widening, "W-What? What...no! You're lying!"

"Adrian-"

"You're lying!" And then she just broke down. He pulled her into a hug that she desperately wanted to fight him on. All she wanted to do was leave now, and never see his face. She didn't understand this. What was he saying? That he wasn't better?

"Adrian...the doctors told me that there was nothing that they could do. That my cancer, could not be cured. They assumed I didn't have a long time to live, but they didn't give me an exact date. So I ran away. Well, I wasn't really running away, but I was running to something. I was running to you Adrian. You were like my saving grace all those years ago. I told your parents that I had gotten better and then I told them to keep it a surprise. They immediately agreed, and then I rushed down to see you."

She was beyond astonished at what he was saying. She couldn't believe it. She didn't even bother to reply.

He sighed, "And now I see that what I did was very wrong Adrian, and I'm sorry. All I did was hurt you again."

"No, Antonio I would have still wanted you to come. It's much better than not seeing you at all."

"But I'm holding you back Adrian-"

"No! If anything you're helping me move forward. Antonio if you hadn't walked through that door, I would have been chasing Omar, or Ricky, or Ben. All these people have moved on, and I'm still living like I'm in high-school. I just needed someone to tell me that that wasn't ok, and you did that... I love you Antonio."

She could sense the tension in the air after she said that. Something crept onto his face like fear. And he was afraid. Of course he loved Adrian too, but their love all those years ago had only brought her heartache. He saw everything that happened to her as his fault and he felt terrible about it.

"Adrian...I love you too. But this cancer thing-"

"Is something that we just have to take day by day. Friends don't just leave when things get tough."

He chuckled, "Is that what we are Adrian? Friends?"

She laughed, "I'll admit most friends don't sleep with each other...well unless you're me, but yes, that's what we are, friends. Because you were right about something Antonio."

"And what's that?"

"I really do need to get my life together. And it wouldn't be fair to me or to you if we were anything more than friends right now. I'm a mess." She laughed through her tears and he found himself laughing with her.

"We're both a mess Adrian, but we can get through this," he grabbed her hand, "_juntos."_

She giggled as she nodded her head in agreement, "Together."

Adrian stared up at the stars, with Antonio's hands in hers. She was thinking that for once Grace had been right, there had to have been some type of God, because nobody else could have done this. Nobody else could have brought her and Antonio together again. Nobody else could have fixed him, or her for that matter.

**So that was the last chapter! A little sadistic I know, I'm sorry. But I didn't promise a happy ending. I thought it was pretty bittersweet. Thanks for reading! And Merry Christmas everyone! **


End file.
